The Five
by Friends Forever Die Together
Summary: Five Kids are kidnapped off the streets to fuffil their destiny. Will these kids be able to handle it read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Niah's P.O.V

I am walking in the park with my dog Caesar I had him since I was 11 and now I am 16 long right yeah I got him when he was a baby my parents said if I ever go walking alone take him that was when I was 12 the next year they left me and Caesar when we got home there was a note saying that the house is going to be paid for and so are the bills but I would never see them again they left me some of their money but still manage to pay bills oh well back to my walk I was walking when I got a news feed on my iPhone 6 it said a black van is driving around picking up kids off the street and dumping them a couple of days later but they are comatose I made note of that when I heard a car I didn't bother with it was a white van not black it stopped right next to me while I let Caesar run around a blonde man about my height came out the drivers side and sat next to me

"Is this seat taken" he asked I shook my head and he sat and when Caesar came back I put his leash around him the man was texting I got up when there was two big men in front of me.

The blonde man grabbed Caesar and gave him something and he went to sleep one of the men grabbed me and put a cloth over my mouth I held my breath as long as I could and fought at the same time but I eventually had to breathe and I breathed in and saw immediate darkness

Milton's P.O.V

when the back door to the van opened and the men threw a girl and a dog in we went to check on her we being Jerry,Jack,Kim and I Jerry checked the dog and I checked the girl with the other two breathing down my neck I smacked her really hard and she wouldn't wake up when Jerry pushed me and kissed her she woke up pushed him and smacked him

"who the hell are you and where the hell are we going" she said as we hit a red light and she feel in Jerry's lap

"You are the only person we don't know or are friends with oh by the way that's Jack, Kim, Jerry, and I am Milton and we have no clue where we are going and we've all been kidnapped" I said ad she sat down

"Yeah I have a private tutor and I heard about you guys so different but so much alike that's why you guys are so close so what I don't understand Jack and Kim is that how are you guys so good at karate but managed to get kidnapped" Niah said and we looked at her with suspicion but Jerry was still looking at her in admiration when we heard growling and barking and then Jerry's scream Niah was sitting there laughing as her dog was on top of Jerry looking him in the eyes then licked his face

"Okay Caesar you got him good boy" she said than started petting him he licked her cheek and he smiled

"I am hungry we get kidnapped and they provide no food what a shame hey so you think we can get there attention from back here" she said we shrugged she stood up shakily and started banging on the front of it were they are supposedly sitting we felt ourselves stop then the men came back with some pizzas and gave them to Niah

"Banging it works every time thanks creepy kidnapper dudes" she yelled she is so outgoing she is perfect for Jerry

"Pizza anybody" she said we took the box from her and ate slice by slice until there were no more slices we lied down cause we were all full the order was me, Jack, Kim, Jerry, Niah sooner or later we all fell asleep

Kim's P.O.V 7 hours later

I woke up and forgot I was kidnapped but I wasn't in a van I was in a very big room on a queen sized bed the bedding was purple and the walls were purple there was a walk in closet a study desk a laptop a flat screen and a bathroom it was a really nice room in general if I wasn't kidnapped I walked out and saw a really nice living room there was a elevator a diamond chandelier everything was beautiful and expensive I walked down the steps and walked into the dinning room and saw the guys sitting at the table but no Niah

"Hey guys where's Niah she should be here" I said the guys shrugged when we heard the elevator ding I looked at the elevator and seen Niah walk out looking tired she walked right pass us and went to the kitchen she made coffee put it in a mug and sat down right next to Jerry without noticing him still she turned her head and jumped and fell out of her chair she shot up as fast as lightning

"So it was real okay I am kidnapped in a house very similar to mine and I drunk their coffee and didn't die so I think I need to go back to sleep" Niah said

"Niah wait we have to figure why we are kidnapped and still living La Vida Loco" I said she sat down and put her blonde and black hair in a messy bun and kept drinking her coffee

"We can answer that question for you" we heard a voice alert and we saw the man that kidnapped us

"Than answer it before I go all Bruce Lee on you" Niah said and

threatened

"Well you guys are the five" he said

**THE END **

**Hi everybody I am new to fanfiction and I don't own the Kickin' It chararcters I do however own Caesar and TomTechyGirl142 owns Niah and I asked her if I can use her she is a personal friend and she tlld me about this site so if you like my stories you thank her or I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction. Bye and review please**


	2. Testing and Telling

Niah's P.O.V

"Because you guys are the five" he said

"What's the five and why are we the five" I asked

"The five are a group of five teenagers that have powers and do what none of your ancestors could and you guys are them because it's your destiny and the five have to have a special bond" he said

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but maybe you miscalculated cause I just meet them so no special bond going on here" I said the man laughed this isn't funny

"Just try it out if it works you stay and do what you are destined to do" I sighed and nodded and so did the others "So what are our powers and do we get cool superhero costumes" I asked

"In each one of your rooms the laptop are your powers and all about them and how to control them and yes you will just have to wait" he said "and my name is Rudy" he well Rudy said we all ran to our rooms When I got to my room I actually looked at it, it is red and black with guitars lined up on my wall and I raced to the black mahogany desk and turned on the laptop a facial recognition scan came up and scanned my face then turned on and had different files there was one that said costume, weapons, weaknesses, strengths, and powers I clicked on that and I heard a voice it was like the voicemail

"Welcome this is the file on your powers some of the powers you and your friends can be very lethal to humans so please be careful ...Okay you have

Enhanced Hearing alongside the others

Indestructible again alongside the others

Fire Control or Pyrokenesis that's only you

Invisibility

Mind Control or Persuasion and all of your powers will progress overtime have a good day " the thing said I lied back in the chair before screaming an ear piercing scream and running down the steps

"Whooooo I am so awesome oh yeah uh-huh go me" I said dancing down the steps

"Hey guys what are your powers cause let me tell mine are awesome" I said when I saw Rudy I stopped he gave me a lost of their powers

Kim: Water Control

Telepathy

Telekinesis

Enhanced

Hearing

Indestructible

Milton:

Enhanced Hearing

Indestructible

Speed Enhanced

Vision

Clairvoyance: See anything anywhere

Jerry: Enhanced Hearing

Indestructible

Regeneration

X-Ray Vision

Illusionist

Jack:

Enhanced Strength

Enhanced Hearing

Shapeshifter

Indestructible

Teleportation

"Where are they" I asked he pointed to a Black door I walked in and saw them trying to activate their powers but failing terribly

"Hey guys why don't we make up names for ourselves than one group name" I asked excitedly like a three year old that ate to much sugar

"Yeah that would be cool come on I can be swagilicious Martinez Milton can Miltonia Jack can be Jacksonia Kim can Be Kimberly and you Niah you can be swagger queen" we looked at him and shook our heads

"Jerry I have no words for what you just said and the names are going to from our powers not your head" I said and he pouted and it looked adorable

"Okay Milton you can be Blur because of your speed you would seem like blur" I said he nodded smiling

"Jerry your Illusion okay" he nodded

"Jack you can be..." I stopped to think

"Mystery cause you can be anyone" I said

"Kim you are Diamond for your ability over ice" she looked happy

"How come she gets a cool name and I get Illusion" Jerry whined

"Would you rather I call you infrared" I said and he shook his head

"Okay what about your name you control fire so what about Pyro" I smiled at Jack's name for me

"Love it, it sounds so dangerous" I said and they laughed

"The group name is The Five" Milton said and we nodded

"Wait I just thought of something Niah wont your parents worry about you our parents don't even know we're alive what about yours" Kim said I just stopped talking at all in general hoping for someone to come through that door when my wish was obeyed Rudy walked through the doors

"So Rudy how do we activate these powers" Jack asked

"Oh yeah it has to be at 5:00 on the fifth day of May so yeah and that's in about five minutes so everybody in the living room now" Rudy said we all ran into the living room and there were more doors one a different color

"Niah black door, Jerry white door, Kim blue door, Jack red door, and Milton orange door go" he said we walked to our respective doors

No One's POV

In every one of those rooms each one of the five are getting a ring fitting Milton's Room

" welcome to your room if you look on the table you will see a ring with yellow linning on it please pick i up but do not put it on" a voice said he picked it up and examined it

Kim's Room

I want you to pick up a ring with blue linning on it and don't put it on yet understood"the voice said

Jack's Room

" I want you to pick up the ring with red linning on it and not do anything with it until I say so okay" that still creepy voice said

Jerry's Room

" pick up the shiny looking ring with the white lines on it and don't put it on your finger okay" the voice said making Jerry wonder

Niah's Room

" pick up the ring that has black linning on it and do not put it on until I say so" the voice said All Rooms

"Please put your rings on in five...four...three...two...one" everyone slipped their rings on at the same time and a light illuminated every room one black, one white, one yellow, and one blue, and one red No One's room The Five walked out of their room with an exhausted look on their faces

"Well that was tiring We are going to sleep" Kim said and the others nodded in agreement

"You have your first day of training tomorrow 8:00 sharp okay" Rudy said and he heard murmurs of agreement

NEXT DAY 6:00 still No One's P.O.V

The next morning four of our heroes are in the kitchen two drinking coffee and listening to music at the same time and the other two quietly eating breakfast none of them morning people but are forced to wake up this early

"Good Morning everybody isn't today a wonderful day listen to the birds chirping" Milton came in he is definitely a morning person he got food thrown at him bread and a coffee cup Niah being the one throwing coffee cups without coffee

"Milton shut up it is way to early to be happy and if I hear you through my headphones there is a big problem" Jerry said spitefully Milton walked away to get the broom to clean up shards of glass when he looked up to see all dour of them sleep again Jack and Kim with their face next to their food and Jerry and Niah with their hands almost touching with their heads on the table Milton walked out quietly and he meet Rudy in the hall

"Milton hey I thought you would've been studying" Rudy said "No and I don't think it's a wise idea to try and wake those four up Niah threw a cup at me" Milton said scared Rudy just laughed

"I guess it is pretty early but we can work on your powers and see how you can control them and how well you do" Rudy said

Over the 6 hours Milton and Rudy spent together they became tolerate of each other and Milton learned how to control his powers In The Kitchen The other four heroes were waking up

"I feel like I slept doing crunches" Kim said standing up the other three moaning in agreement when Niah and Jerry stood up they noticed they were holding hands and quickly pulled away

"Um weren't we suppose to wake up at 6:00 and not 12:00" Niah said looking at the time on her phone the others gasped and ran into the training room to see Milton speeding around looking like a blur

"Milton whooo you can control your super speed that's great and sorry for throwing a mug at you that isn't right" Niah said with an apologetic look

"It's alright at least you missed right that's a good thing" Milton said slowing down and Niah smiled a happy smile but it left just as quick as it came

Niah's P.O.V

"Okay now that you four are up we can practice your powers Jerry you're up first" Rudy said and Jerry walked up

"Okay Jerry I want you to think about your parents and I want you to make them come out in front of you as an illusion" Rudy said he did just that and he got his parents up their like a mural he got patted on the back

"Good keep practicing that over there by that screen Jack you're next" Jack walked up "Okay I want you to think of yourself than think of yourself becoming a totally different person or thing okay" Rudy stated and Jack looked like he was in deep thought an then BOOM! He was Rudy and let me tell you it was mega creepy having two Rudy's *insert shudder here* he got the same thing Jerry got pat on the back and told to go practice in a corner then was Kim

"Okay Kim think of how cold ice feel your body become that cold now I want you to release all that cold out into an ice cube and have it get bigger until it reaches the ceiling then melt it and control the water" Rudy said and walked over to me

"Niah your power is by far the most lethal and needs control it can also save lives but for now think about something that makes your blood boil something that gets you so so angry that you wanna destroy something turn that hate into a little flame"

I did what I was told I thought about how my parents left me and Ceasar to fend for ourselves. How they left me at 4 with no experience on the outside world. How they left me nothing but money no pictures no videos no parents. Everything I seen were my parent whenever Jack shifted it was my mother or father. Whatever illusion Jerry put up was both parents. Kim's ice even formed into my parents, but Milton he turned into a little girl their new little girl that always had parents always had a full family not just a dog and a private tutor that's when every ounce of hate that I had in my body just formed and fire and it was towards the screen Jerry was using that reflected the new family without me in it I wanted it gone all I heard was the sound of flames all I seen was the burning screen all I felt was pure hate I have come to the conclusion that I loathe my parents with a burning passion

Kim's P.O.V

Rudy was telling Niah what to do and she got quiet I turned around and literally seen fire in her eyes when she looked all around her and started burning Jerry's screen we were all screaming her name but all you seem in her eyes was hate and fire the two worst things you could ever put together Rudy was trying to touch her but she was to hot I tried cooling her down but it didn't work when her dog came in and started barking at her

Back to Niah's P.O.V

When I could her nothing I heard barking it was Caesar the only one who ever stood by me the one I Have memories with the one who has always been there for me I broke out of my trance to see everybody worried I put the fire out and walked out with Caesar I walked to my room and hopped on my bed and thought about what it would have been like if I had parents like every other child I guess I was thinking for a really long time

"Niah it's time for dinner" Rudy called up the steps I walked down but not after putting food in Caesar's bowl that I really just noticed the when I got there everyone was waiting for me to come down it made me feel like we are a family but if I get to happy like I was when I was 4 they'll leave me too just like my parents

"Hey Niah are you allergic to any thing" Rudy asked I shook my head no we all ate in silence until Rudy interrupted the silence

"Niah what happened earlier today while we were training" I was really hoping no one brought that up guess I have to hope harder next

"It was nothing Rudy" I said with my head down trying to keep in the tears

"It obviously wasn't nothing so what happened" he insisted

"I said it was nothing so it was nothing I don't want to talk about it" I said

"Niah you have to tell me so we can fix it and not have you mess up missions" he said his voice raising

"So why am I here I said I don't want to talk about it and if I am such a danger on missions why did you pick me Earth is full of people why was I chosen if I am such a danger" I said agitated and a few seconds later I got up and said

"I'm going to sleep good night" I said I walked into my room and changed into my PJ's and Caesar came and lied at the end of my bed I went to sleep and had a bad dream

_Dream_

_ I was sitting in a house with my parents and Caesar when my parents walked away and picked up a another little girl that was 5 and started playing with her I started crying when my parents looked at me with evil eyes _

_"Shut up you ugly cry baby I seriously don't know why we just didn't give you up for adoption or something when you were first born you are useless and a nobody no one likes you not even your own dog he just stayed with you because we left him with you everyone hates you even your new friends the Wasabi Warriors Rudy is going to take away all your powers and give them to someone else who deserves them you're a loner that has never had parents" my dad said and Caesar walked away from me and Rudy, Jerry, Kim, Jack, and Milton appeared and walked away from me and started repeating the same word over and over and over again _

_"Loner loner loner loner loner" it kept on going until it_

faded out I woke up sweating and suppressed a scream as I breathed really hard I sat up looked at the clock and sighed in bright red letters it said 3:00 pm I got up careful not to wake up my doggy I went to the training room and thought of that dream and fire erupted all around me I lied down in the middle of the floor letting all of the anger flow out of me and when it was all out mostly I fell into a dreamless sleep

The Next Day

I woke up to loud noise and voices when I felt someone shaking me I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jerry looking really concerned.

"Niah why are you here sleeping and not in your room" Jerry said and helped me get up and sit me on the wall he sat next to me Kim sat on the other side and the others crowded around me I'll just tell them

"Well it all started when I was 4... so last night when I went to sleep I had a dream that my parents left me so They can have a better child and then Caesar left me than you guys popped up and left me and started saying I was a loner that's when I woke up and came down here to release my anger out in a controlled fire and yeah that's how I ended up here sleep" I said holding in the tears about at the beginning of the story Caesar came in and Jerry sat me in his lap while hugging me from behind they all looked devastated

"Niah you're not a loner you may not have had true parents or parents to take care of you but you had Caesar from the start and now you have us we wont leave you ever" Jerry said and looked me in the eye

"Promise" I asked to be sure

"Promise" they all said at the same time I hugged Jerry and smiled a real smile and it stayed plastered on my face

"Alright let's see what you got Niah come on" Rudy said getting up I got up and so did the others and that was a good day Caesar was running around the whole house doing stuff wonder what's in for us for the rest of our lives together.

* * *

**THE END**

**So that's that chapter don't be sad my little fans this is no where near the end it barely just started so review telling me what you like or not and I need some villains can you review those too. Great so hope you liked this chapter you seen the scene where Niah was like burn mom and dad burn little girl who took my place just burn that till the end was my favourite and also review your favourite scene. Kay Bye Everybody hope you have a peaceful sleep. I don't own Kickin 'It or the characters if I did Jace would so be going out and so would Kick then double date Yayyy! Okay officially done Bye**


End file.
